


Initiation: Tom Hiddleston

by maxwell_demon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Impact Play, Kink, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, Sub!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets broken in by Madame X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation: Tom Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. None of my works may be uploaded or archived onto other sites.

My head was spinning and every muscle in my body was screaming for mercy. The room was darkened, but a single light shone down on me, blurring my perception further. I was in the middle of the room with my legs firmly stretched with a spreader bar, my arms tied behind my back. There was rope hanging from the ceiling attached to my wrist restraints, and they were pulled high in the air causing me to bend forward with nearly no room to move.

"Perhaps I shouldn’t have said ‘no limits,’" I swirled the spit around in my mouth, being nearly certain that most of it was actually blood, before I spat it out onto the ground in front of me.

A firm hand made contact with my cheek before I could draw another breath. “I didn’t allow you to speak,” the harsh mistress crooned. My ears rang from the impact.

"If you think you are bold enough to claim Dominance over my ladies, you are to know your place and have respect," she continued.

I was aware of others in the room behind me, but I couldn’t see them. A select group of the higher ups in the club demanded to be present at each initiation to be sure that new members knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of their punishments. I hoped they were enjoying the view.

"You say Sadism is your game, so you must be able to handle the pain that you will deliver." She stepped out of the light and my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. I heard one of the instruments being removed from the wall I’d seen when I came in. I only had to endure it for a little while, I kept telling myself.

A large paddle swung through the air, and I felt the breeze a split second before the crash. My body lurched forward when it hit my bare ass, causing my arms to stretch impossibly farther out of place. I groaned in protest, and before I could manage to right my balance there was a second blow.

The contact of the paddle sent a searing pain through my legs. Every nerve on my ass was already raw from her cat o’ nine tails treatment.

"That’s for spitting on my floor," she casually informed me as she walked around to face me again. She bent down and locked her eyes with mine, waving the wooden weapon beside our faces. She placed it calmly on the floor directly in front of me so it would stay in my sight. "In case you forget who is in charge here again… You will clean your mess up later," she whispered.

The clicking of her heels as she walked away once more caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

She returned to face me, holding something behind her back. I bit my tongue, both literally and metaphorically. She had been wearing a strap on, which I had taken for intimidation purposes.

I was wrong.

She placed her hand on my jaw and applied force to my cheeks with her fingertips and thumb on either side. I had no choice but to open my mouth to relieve the pressure.

"If you want to make one of my girls gag on your cock, first you have to choke on mine. Open up wide for me," she commanded.

I cut my eyes up at her and opened wider. The bright red dildo caught my bottom lip on its way in, causing my tooth to dig into my own flesh. I tried to pull my head back, but once the cock was half way in, her fingers hooked into my hair. I struggled to breathe through my nose when no air could pass from my lips being stretched around her length.

She held my head steady and pulled the phallus back out to wet it with my saliva. I wondered if my smirk was half as devious as hers at the first moment of entrance of my own cock. All of my coherent thoughts were unraveled when I felt the firm cock slide into the back of my throat. I gagged and my stomach heaved. A few tears slipped out from the corners of my eyes and ran down my cheeks hotly. The more I struggled, the harder she pulled my hair to keep me in place.

I was sure one of my shoulders would be dislocated.

"Relax, and take it."

I tried my best to focus on the pain in my wrists instead of the angry red cock that was penetrating my throat. She tilted my head so it could go in deeper. I closed my eyes and groaned, internally struggling with not being able to control my tongue.

She rolled her hips and fucked my face relentlessly as I dangled, helpless, in front of her.

The process was working already, as I’d found a new appreciation for those who had sucked my cock so intently in the past.

Once she was sure I was not enjoying myself, she slipped it back out of my mouth. “Very good,” she reassured me.

I was always aware that what was coming next was a good possibility, but I never wanted to accept it. She pulled the surprise from behind her back and opened up the small bottle of lubrication. I was forced to watch her slather every inch of it with the clear, slippery liquid.

"Do you know what I’m going to do now?" she asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"How much do you prepare your conquests before you shove your cock into them?" she inquired as she stepped around behind me.

I didn’t answer, because she already knew what I was going to say. Damn, I could learn a lot from this woman.

"That’s what I thought. So inconsiderate. Perhaps I will show you the same generosities?"

I remained silent.

The warmth radiating from her body behind me was far from comforting. I closed my eyes and hung my head when her hand grabbed my ass cheek. She pulled my flesh to reveal my clenched opening.

The air in the room cooled the lube and it felt icy when she pressed the head of her cock against my tender flesh. I ground my teeth.

She moved her head up and down the crack of my ass to make sure everything was lubricated well enough on the outside. My breaths grew more shallow as I rushed to mentally prepared myself.

I wasn’t ready. With only a bit of teasing, she managed to get my muscles to relax so she could gain entrance. I willed myself not to tighten because the pain would be infinitely worse. She played at my hole with only the head, inching it in and out several times at an excruciatingly leisurely pace. I had no warning when she decided to slam the full length inside of me. I screamed and fell forward. The lube bottle fell to the ground and she quickly grabbed my hips to steady me from breaking my arms.

I sighed with relief, but the pain quickly overcame me again. She pulled all but her head out before thrusting back in, fucking me with full strokes. My mind was numb from the extreme sensations surging through my body. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t accept the fullness I felt. Everything was painfully wrong about it. It was aching and searing pain all at the same time.

My legs weakened even more with every thrust as her body slammed against me. I cursed the awkward position I was pulled into and longed to be able to relax my muscles.

I leaned down lower and something happened that I wasn’t expecting. The angle made her strap on glide directly across my prostate and a groan of pain transformed into something else.

The ecstasy was just as powerful as it crept through my veins. I blushed fiercely when my erection began to weep. A bead of pre-cum strung down from my heavy cock and dripped into the bloody mess I had created earlier.

"There it is," she teased. "I knew there was a dirty little slut in there somewhere."

She made sure to keep the angle but increased her speed. I closed my eyes impossibly tighter as my mind failed to fight the impending release that my body demanded.

I arched my back into her motions, and moaned lecherously as I lost all control. Every molecule of my being was in agony, but the build of pleasure canceled every reserve I’d previously had. I cried out as she milked me from within.

My legs spasmed first, then my core. I released a hot flow of seed onto the floor with a low whimper. She pulled out when I finished my load, and I lost the ability to stand on my own. She tried to reach for me again, but my skin was slick with sweat.

"RED, red, fucking bloody red!" I cried out. I hadn’t even seen the scissors tucked away in her garter, but I was cut free before any damage could be done to my shoulders.

I fell to the floor in a mess of semen, sweat, saliva, and blood, arms bound, and my feet spread wide. I had never felt so humiliated in my life.

She quickly knelt down beside me and untied my arms. I rubbed my wrist with my hand as she freed my ankles from the cuffs on the bar.

One of the elders brought a blanket and a bottle of water over to me. Before taking it from him, I scooted myself over out of the wetness. I pulled the blanket around myself and twisted the lid on the bottle, grimacing at the pain in my wrist.

He looked back to the others who were still sitting. They whispered among them selves then gave him a nod in unison. He looked back down at my pitiful mess of a body.

"Membership granted."


End file.
